Valley of the End, What Really happened? Part Two
by stephi-247
Summary: By request, the sequel to "Valley of the End, What Really happened?" Done from Naruto's POV. Oneshot. SasuNaru.


**A/N: **_Ok, so this is basically only being done because Sakina-chan requested it._

_So here you go dear._

_I'm not sure I like it, or that it makes sense, but hope you like it._

--

And if I get some of the original dialogue wrong, I apologize, because its been forever since I have watched this arc.

Naruto stirred, licking his lips, as a tingling feeling danced across them. He was moving, where, he didn't know. He slowly opened his eyes a fraction and noticed that he was on Kakashi's back

He lost. Kakashi was bringing him back to Konoha. Sasuke was... gone?

He groaned in pain, but tried to ignore it as he shuffled upwards. "Where's Sasuke?" he mumbled.

Kakashi winced. He had been hoping that the blonde would remain unconscious so that someone else would have given him the news. "Don't worry about that now, we need to get to Konoha and take care of your injuries.

He was really gone. Naruto had been too weak to save the person he cared about most in the entire village. He bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes.

As much as he would normally not admit it, Sasuke had always been a comfort to him. He was orphaned and knew the pain of being alone. As much as he complained when they were placed on the same team, inside, he was screaming for joy. He didn't want to, but he idolized the Uchiha. He had suffered so much and still managed to be top of their class.

He set out to be like him. He appointed Sasuke as his rival and did everything in his power to grow into what Sasuke was. He didn't focus on the fact that Sasuke treated him as an inferior and had seemingly no time for him, because one day, he would overtake him and Sasuke would come to respect him.

He realized how far apart they were in the battle with Haku. Whilst he charged in, and attacked mindlessly without a thought for consequence, Sasuke planned an attack strategy. With his chakra quickly depleted Naruto found Sasuke defending him with his life. Just when he was starting to regain energy, Sasuke had taken as much as he could, and collapsed as though dead in Naruto's arms.

Holding him, knowing what he had been through for him, Naruto realized then how much Sasuke meant to him. Without thinking, he attacked Haku, and not just to win. To avenge... and to kill.

From that moment on, there was a new aspect of their relationship. Both realized that the other did care about them, just as much as they cared, yet both were hopelessly stubborn, refusing to form a proper friendship.

But there was a competitive flame that had been ignited inside Naruto. He had seen what he was capable of, and knew, that he could reach Sasuke's level, and trained ruthlessly.

When he beat Gaara after the Chuunin exams, he felt relieved. Not just that he had saved the village, or Sakura even, but that Sasuke knew now that he was no longer the weak Academy student he once was.

Finally, the tension between them reached a breaking point and Naruto fought Sasuke seriously for the first time. He didn't notice Sakura interrupting, he didn't register that Kakashi had broken them up. He had eyes and thoughts only for Sasuke and knew that it was the same for the raven.

Then, they had fought here. The Valley of the End. Naruto had to suppress a bitter laugh at the irony of it.

But he was going to make sure that it wasn't the end. He would keep fighting for Sasuke, because he couldn't just let the boy go like that. He still had so much he wanted to share with him, to ask him, to tell him.

They were no longer going to be able to spar during training, throwing provocative insults that neither meant, both secretly just enjoying the interaction, he would never be able to ask what Itachi had been like before the massacre, and why Sasuke needed to kill him to feel closure.

But what bothered him most was that he would never be able to tell Sasuke, that deep down, even though he couldn't explain why, he loved him.

A single tear slid down his cheek, which he wiped on Kakashi's top. "Please come back Sasuke." he murmured. "I love you."

--

**A/N:**_Wow. I don't even know if that makes sense!! Oh well, someone wanna review? _


End file.
